


hold me by the heart

by keihjis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, save my babies, shy bokuaka i live for this, theres badly written smut, this is like the haikyuu version of my fic bluestone alley, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihjis/pseuds/keihjis
Summary: akaashi finds himself in their local park everyday to see the cutest man alive interact with children





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning! this is unbeta'd so im so sorry for any mistakes plus this is actually a taekook fic (which is under my works under bluestone alley) but this is one of my faves ever so i had to right a haikyuu version pLUS i love bokuaka so much like jfc i love my owl sons so much an d wow ok im not even making any sense anymore i hope you guys enjoy!

 

 It was nearly spring, and Akaashi found himself sitting by the worn-out bench by the big oak tree in their local park again—just to watch this beautiful man play around with flowers and kids every 3 in the afternoon.

 

“Oya, Akaashi? Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Akaashi snapped out from his reverie when he heard his name. He looked up, and saw his colleagues, Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru with their boyfriends in tow. He nodded at the two pairs and returned his gaze at the beautiful man, who was busy playing with the kids and making flower crowns for them.

 

“Yeah, uh, I just like uh s-spending my time here…” He trailed, voice wavering and nose scrunched up in disgust when he saw the ‘beautiful man’ try to eat a petal from what seems like a flower that’s been stomped up one too many times. What’s scaring Akaashi is the fact that, he doesn’t find it weird at all. He rather found the action… strangely adorable.

 

 _I’m so fucked, jesus._ Akaashi thinks.

 

Kuroo nodded in reply and saw that the younger boy wasn’t looking at him—he was looking at something, or rather, someone. Kuroo and Oikawa both followed Akaashi’s line of sight, and saw their best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, in all his childish glory. Both Kuroo and Oikawa took pleasure in watching Akaashi’s reactions for a while, and concluded that they must introduce the two to each other. ASAP.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru suddenly flashed knowing looks to each other, as if a ‘ _totally great and awesome_ ’ idea struck their minds, and their boyfriends shot them a warning look.

 

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

Kuroo looked at Akaashi who was still sitting on the bench, totally ignoring them know and kept on staring like a lovesick fool for his best friend.

 

“Oy Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted at the top of his lungs. At the sound of a familiar voice, Bokuto’s head shot up, and a big smile made its way to the jubilant boy’s face. He whispered something to the little kids he was playing with and made his way to where Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and a now flushed Akaashi was.

 

Bokuto reached their spot, and Kuroo and Oikawa were instantly enveloped in a big bear hug. “Bro! Oikawa!” Bokuto greeted them and nodded at Kenma and Iwaizumi’s way, until Bokuto’s eyes zeroed in on a still flushing Akaashi, and his smile dropped, and then Bokuto was seriously gaping at Akaashi, shock and adoration clear in his bright gold eyes. Kuroo watched Bokuto’s reaction, and smiled when he saw that Bokuto (who was still, unattractively gaping like a fish) was starting to sport a blush onto his porcelain like cheeks as well.

 

 _Oya oya,_ Kuroo thought. _My job just got easier—thanks, Brokuto_

He looked at the pair and had to bite back a laugh—they were staring and gaping at each other like horny teenagers. Thankfully, Oikawa was quick to act and cleared his throat,

 

“Uh, so I don’t think I haven’t introduced you two to each other yet? Keiji-chan, this is mine and Kuroo’s best friend, Bokuto Koutarou. He’s a primary school teacher at the day care down town. Kou-chan, I want you to meet Akaashi Keiji. He’s my colleague.”

 

Akaashi was quick to snap out of his lovesick stupor and reached out a hand to Bokuto. Bokuto seemed to get out of his initial state as well because he cleared his throat, and introduced himself, _again._

“B-Bokuto… I—Bokuto name is mine! K-koutarou. I—shit uh,” He stammered.

 

Oikawa and Kuroo  and their boyfriends all snorted at the exchange. Real smooth, Bokuto.

 

Akaashi let out a small giggle, slowly reaching out a hand as well, his face becoming a darker shade of red as it already is.

 

“Akaashi Kaiju—" Akaashi cleared his throat and flushed even more. "Keiji. Akaashi Keiji.”

 

Bokuto’s grip on Akaashi’s hand tightened a bit, and Akaashi, after a few moments of embarrassing himself in front of his crush, flashed Bokuto a small smile.

 

Bokuto’s hand quickly found its way into his chest and dramatically clutched at his heart, and he swears his heart just melted even more.

 

Bokuto’s reply was never heard by Kuroo and Oikawa though, because after their introductions Iwaizumi quickly smacked Oikawa in the head and dragged him away while Kenma impatiently tugged on Kuroo’s sweater and asked him to go to a café with him to grab some apple pie.

 

-

 

*a few hours later*

 

Oikawa was panting like crazy—his position was giving making Iwaizumi hit his sweet spot over and over again and his mind was being taken over by so much pleasure and his voice was hoarse from all the “voice straining” activities they’ve been doing for the past 30 minutes (or more). He was straddling Iwaizumi’s lap, as he bounced endlessly and Iwaizumi’s pounding into him, his pace unwavering and his iron like grip on his hips doing nothing but turning on Oikawa even more. He could feel it—he was nearing his climax and Iwaizumi was too. He clenched his walls as Iwaizumi hit his prostate yet again with a rough thrust and he was about to find his release when his phone suddenly blasted the goddamn star wars theme song from Iwaizumi’s butt.

 

It wasn't a surpsire that Iwaizumi stopped his actions and almost threw Oikawa off his lap.

 

“Oy Shittykawa—“

 

Oikawa, whose mind hasn’t even processed what happened yet was panting into Iwaizumi’s ear and on any other normal day it would’ve driven Iwaizumi even more and make his cock twitch but right now Iwaizumi just can’t find the will and energy to do that. Not when Oikawa’s phone was buzzing that annoying Star Wars theme song. On loop. Iwaizumi can feel his mood plummeting to a negative and he was pretty sure Oikawa’s gonna have to suffer a severe case of blue balls tonight.

 

Oikawa was still dazed after a minute and Iwaizumi really wasn’t feeling it anymore so he gingerly shoved Oikawa off causing the latter to let out a high-pitched whine.

 

“Iwa-chan—wha.. what happened what” He was so confused that Iwaizumi snorted.

 

“Your phone. It kept on buzzing and blasting your nerd anthem—pick it up it might be an emergency.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened considerably and groaned—I mean who wouldn’t, knowing your two best friends is (and always will be) the reason for his miserable blue balls. With Iwaizumi long gone in the bathroom (probably trying to finish himself off; how rude), Oikawa slowly opened his phone to his group chat with Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

What happened next was kinda expected already, so Oikawa wasn’t really that surprised but he can’t help but let out a small chuckle and a smile; He couldn’t even find the guts to get mad at his best friends. He was happy for Bokuto—he knew the guy deserved to be happy after a long time.

 

-

 

Kuroo was lying in bed with Kenma, breathless after a round—or two. Kenma’s head was resting at the crook of his neck, and Kuroo was lazily threading his fingers through Kenma’s faux blonde hair. He was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed several times from their bedside table.

 

-

 

From: **The Greatest** **™**

HEY HEY HEY

GUESS WHO HAS A DATE ON FRIDAY NIGHT?!

 

-

 

-end-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol i cant write smut for life please forgive me  
> also  
> see ya'll in hell  
> come talk to me on tumblr too https://keihjis.tumblr.com/


End file.
